The Z
by Kitkat-51398
Summary: I and 2 dbz charries interview/talk with random dbz charries! Not that funny for the first chap. Do you see how late it is? Anyway Read and Review please!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Dont own Dbz, or The View/Talk/Chew. BTW those are real shows and im pissed at the last one. Review after you read please! **

A tall girl with short, choppy, messy brown hair and blue eyes walks in a show studio followed by a 20 year old Son Gohan and Jeice from the Ginyu

Force. They all sit at a round table like a one youll find at Round Table! "Hello and welcome to The Z!" The girl yells happily, "Im Zag! Or Blueflower2

which ever works!" "Hello Im Son Gohan or Gohan Son! Which ever works!" Son Gohan yells just as excitedly. "Im Jeice!" Jeice yells out also. "Good

now that we've learn everyones names, lets get on with the show!" Zag excliames happily. "This show is about me and my bitches getting it on

with random charries from DB/DBZ/DBGT, thats right I said GT!" Twitchy and pointing at the camera all epic like. "Wait! Why are we the bitches!"

Both Gohan and Jeice ask, with chibi heads. "Because I said so...and because you wouldnt be here without me! Bask in the glory of me!" Starts to

laugh evily. The audience sweatdrops and half leave knowing this show cant be watched without being high off of crack. "Anyway..." Gohan and

Jeice start, "our first guest is the one and only-" "**FUTURE TRUNKS**!" Zag cuts in. No More by Three Days Grace starts to play in the background and

Future Trunks walks in the studio and sits down. "Hello, Gohan, red dude, and physco who made me come here against my will." "Im Jeice! It

rhymes with juice!" Firey background surrounds Jeice and theres fire in his eyes. "Hello M-" "DONT YOU DARE SAY IT!" Zag cuts Gohan off pissed. "All

I was gonna say was _Mirai_." "Never ever say it! Its future! Not _mi-ree_ or whatever! I dont even know what it means or how to pronounce it!" Goes

off in a random corner in the studio and rocks back and forth. Screen goes blank and a sign saying _'We are expeirencing technical difficulties'_ pops

up. About half an hour later the screen goes back to normal and everyone is sitting at the round table drinking ice tea. "Were back on Ms. G!" A

random blue and green puppy dog yells out. "Thanks Bob the 2nd!" Crickets can be heard in the background. "Anyway..." Jeice and Gohan continue,

"Trunks hows your future?" "Its better, its peaceful, and im the head of the national military of the world." Gohan nodds and so does Jeice. Zag

speaks up, "Interesting question time! Did you know that you have a flat ass?" **_Silence_**. "Uhm, I work out?" Trunks sweatdrops. "Goku's ass is the

flatest, I swear nothings there!" "I doubt you dragged me here to talk about Sayain asses." **_Silence_**. Jeice sips tea loudly, "I personally think flat

asses should be illegal." "Uhm, well is mine flat?" Gohan asks curiously. "Gohan your ass is huge!" Zag tells him, "but the biggest ass in the entire Z

world belongs to Ginyu of course." Jeice and Gohan nod in agreement. "May I leave now?" Trunks asks. "Nope," the 3 reply. Trunks sighs. "So

Trunks hows Bulma?" "My mother is doing fine." "Not dead yet? Dang she lives longer then the Ox fool!" **_Silence_**. "Thats my grandpa ya know."

"So." "Uhm so Trunks how was slicing Frieza into a million pieces like?" Jiece asks. "Meh, it was dull, my sword felt molested afterwards." The sword

is now crying in the corner where Zag was a while ago. "I see," the 3 say together. "Trunks did you know you were on steriods?" "What?" "When

you went all muscle man on us, that was the work of steriods." "No it wasnt." "Ok it was crack." "Yep." **_Silence_**. "The Prince has a weakness!"

"Trunks you bad bad boy." Jeice and Gohan tell Trunks. "Now may I leave?" Zag looks at wrist that has no watch on it. "OK fine, but dont come

crying to me if i put the one story up on this site." Trunks falls on his knees. "**Nononono**, please dont!" "Oh I will!" "What story?" Jeice asks. "Is it

embarassing?" Gohan asks. "Oh comeon Gohan you should know what its about, your alternate self is in it too." Gohan falls on his knees. "**NO**! Not

that one!" "Trunks keep your flat ass self in the studio!" "What is it about?" Zag goes to Jeices ear and whispers what its about, audience only

hears 1/3 of the words coming from Blueflower2's mouth. "_Love,- twins,- marriage,- fighting,- happy ending_." Jeice eyes widen, "Id stay if i were you."

"Sees we've come to a conclusion." "Ms. G were outa time!" A monkey calls out. "Ok thanks Bob the 1st, well bye bye! See ya next ep!" Screen goes

blank.

**Not that funny I know, a bit tired when I wrote it. Review, and the Bobs are real stuffed animals I have in my room BTW! Oh and if you know what Mirai means tell me please and how to pronounce it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Gohan, Blueflower2 aka Zag, Jeice and a brown haired brown eyes boy are sitting at the round table drinking coffee. "Hello and

welcome to The Z! You may be wondering who this cute little boy sitting to the right of me is, well hes my little brother, his name is

Kiki!" A huge sign in bright purple letters saying _'Kiki'_ comes over his head. "When can we start?" Jeice asks annoyed. "Yeah I gotta

pee." Gohan says. "Hello, It is a pleasure to be here." Kiki says all cute like and ignoring the others. "**WRONG**! Now that your here you

shall _**never**_ leave!" Zag epicly says and pointing at Kiki. Gohan and Jeice sweatdrop. "I still gotta pee." "Shut it Gohan! This wont take

long!" Zag replies with a chibi head and anger bulge. "Anyway today our guest is-" "Piccolo!" Kiki excliams. Mario theme music starts to

play in the background and Piccolo comes out from a door on the side of the studio. "Why the hell am I here?" He asks sweatdropping.

"Because if you dont come in this story Ill post the embarrassing story of you on this site." Piccolo starts crying. "No! Dont you dare!"

Zag nods evily and Kiki is laughing his butt off. "So this is a blackmail show?" Jeice asks. "I got nothing on you fool. Gohan I got 3 on."

Evil music plays in the background and Gohan falls over and his soul is coming from his mouth. "**BOB THE 3RD**!" Kiki and Zag yell and a

huge easter bunny walks over with a gurney(I dont know how to spell it) and takes dead-ish Gohan away. "Poor Gohan." Jeice says. "Question time!"

Kiki yells. Zag pats his head "Good boy! Question one: Why are you named after a mini flute?" Piccolo pinches himself. "Im dreaming right?" "Nope!"

Jeice and Kiki respond. "Answer me!" "Im not named after an instrument, I think it means evil or devil or something." Zag gets shot

down like a birdy during hunting season. Kiki and Jeice take it upon themselves to ask how Gohan is doing. "He'll be back to normal

next episode." Bob 3 replies. Zag goes back to normal. "Ok, another question, are you a boy or a girl?" "Of course hes a boy." Kiki

says. "The story _remember_?" Zag nods, "got that right bro." "Whats it about?" Jeice asks curious. Zag and Kiki ignore it and ask more

questions. "Why are yor green? It is true you have voices in your head? Why do you like to kidnap children? Do you have daddy

problems? Are you a Yoshi? Can we have an autograph? If you only drink water that means your a plant or something? What are those

color things on your arms and things? Can you grow hair? And if what color would it be? Why are we asking so many questions?"

Piccolo smirks, "Reasons, no, I dont, yes, no, ok, i really dont know that, same answer, no, probably green, because your idiots." Jeice

epicily falls over anime style. The audience is beyond amazed by Piccolos epic-ness and smartass-ness. A loud buzz is heard and Zag and

Kiki push Piccolo off his seat. "Good bye! Thats all the time we had for toadday!" Jeice sweatdrops "you said toad-day." "**WHATS IT**

**TO YAH**!" The siblings yell and the screen goes blank.


End file.
